1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and method for sealing tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical tool including opposing jaw members having pressure sensors for determining a seal pressure and controlling operation of the electrosurgical tool based on the determined seal pressure.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps utilize mechanical clamping action along with electrical energy to effect hemostasis on the clamped tissue. The forceps (open, laparoscopic or endoscopic) include electrosurgical sealing plates which apply the electrosurgical energy to the clamped tissue. By controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied through the sealing plates to the tissue, the surgeon can coagulate, cauterize, and/or seal tissue.
Since tissue sealing procedures involve more than simply cauterizing tissue and blood, to create an effective seal the procedures involve precise control of a variety of factors. In order to affect a proper seal in vessels or tissue, it has been determined that two predominant mechanical parameters should be accurately controlled: the pressure applied to the tissue; and the gap distance between the electrodes (i.e., distance between opposing jaw members when closed about tissue).
Numerous electrosurgical instruments have been proposed in the past for various endoscopic surgical procedures. However, most of these instruments cauterize or coagulate tissue and do not allow the sufficiently strong tissue fusion of all tissue types. Consequentially, many of the existing instruments generally rely on clamping pressure alone to procure proper sealing thickness and are often not designed to take into account the seal pressure and applying energy to seal the tissue either sinusoidally or based on feedback from the tissue or properties of the device.